Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: Los padrinos mágicos
by eltioRob95
Summary: ONE-SHOT 3, En un día normal como cualquier otro en Dimmsdale cuya tranquilidad es alterada por un extraño robot esqueleto de otra dimensión, depente de Timmy turner y sus padrinos detener a esa cosa , y evitar que logre su cometido, tercer one-shot relacionado con el fic crossover The loud house Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

**Los padrinos mágicos no me pertenecen si no a Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _Timmy is an overage kid_

 _That no-one unsdertand._

 _Mom and dad and Vicky_

 _Always giving him commands._

 _Vicky: Tonto! Ahahaha!_

 _The doom and gloom_

 _Up in his room_

 _Is broken instantly_

 _By his magic little fish_

 _Who grant every fish_

 _Cause in reality…_

 _They are his oddparents_

 _Fairy oddparents._

 _Wanda: hadas y varitas :D_

 _Cosmo: coronillas flotantes :D_

 _Oddparents_

 _Fairy oddparents_

 _Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod._

 _Timmy:_

 _Abstracta, de goma, verde, de fresa, SERPIENTE, pastel, papas fritas, chocolate!_

 _Oddparents_

 _Fairy oddparents_

 _It flips your lid when youre are Kid with fairy oddparents!_

 _Vicky: es verdad!_

 _*poof!*_

 ** _Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon One-shot # 3_**

 ** _Los padrinos Mágicos en:_**

 ** _"El misterioso robot de dos cabezas"_**

Mientras que en un Planeta desconocida de una dimensión desconocidas, héroes inter dimensionales intentaban detener a la poderosa alianza formada por sus enemigos, Uno de los secuaces Robot de Dark danny aterrizó de forma bruzca en la entrada de una ciudad.

 _"Bienvenidos a Dimmsdale"_

El robot recién llegado notó que tenía un curioso compañero al lado suyo, literalmente, ya que estaban unidos debido a que el viaje accidental fusionó sus moléculas, el secuaz esqueleto de Sartana observó horrorizado.

-Ooooh rayos, qué significa esto!? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿¡que pasó con la mitad de mi cuerpo!? ¿¡por que estoy pegado a ti!?-

-No te alteres unidad calaverica, al parecer un desperfecto con la maquina teletransportadora interdimensional causó esto-

-No puedo creer que me pase esto a mi, mi patrona Sartana si que se va enfadar conmigo-

-Olvida eso, mi amo Dark danny estará estallando de ira por la estupidez que acabaron de cometer tu y tus amigos-

-No es mi culpa que ustedes no nos dejaran llevarle la bebida a nuestra jefa, maldita chatarra-

-Huesudo ignorante-

-tu mamá es una lavadora-

-Que insulto tan primitivo se te ocurrió, escucha estás unido a mi cuerpo, y estamos atrapados en un mundo desconocido, si queremos volver y separarnos, vamos a tener que explorar este mundo y conquistarlo ¿deacuerdo?-

El bandido esqueleto de Sartana dio un suspiro.

-Deacuerdo, hagamos lo que dices, pero si tu plan tiene alguna falla, juro que me separaré de ti y trataré de regresar con mi patrona por mis propios medios-

Dicen que dos cabezas son mejores que una, la extraña fusión dirigía su vista hacia todos lados buscando alguna civilización local extraña, el esqueleto de Sartana divisó el gran letrero frente a ellos.

-Mira eso, dice "Bienvenidos a Dimmsdale" ¿que clase de nombre extraño para una ciudad es esa?-

-Lo dice un bandido de cuyo lugar se llama "Ciudad Milagro", vayamos hacia esa ciudad de Dimmsdale-

El robot bandido se dirigió en dirección hacia Dimmsdale para misión de reconocimiento, en especifico, ellos fueron hacia los Suburbios, en una de las casas se encontraba la residencia Turner, en esa casa vivía un niño que a diferencia de muchos, este era un ahijado afortunado su nombre era Timmy Turner, quien despertaba para recibir un glorioso día.

-Sip, hoy es un gran día para pasarla bien- dijo el castaño para sí mismo.

De la pecera salen sus peces mascota, quien en realidad eran seres mágicos dispuestos a cumplir casi todos sus caprichos, se trataba de Cosmo y Wanda, sus padrinos mágicos.

-¡Buenos días Timmy!- saludaron la pareja de hadas a su querido ahijado, el sonrió al verlos.

-Cosmo, Wanda *Bostezo* vaya, sí que dormí bien pesado hoy, deseo dejar de estar soñoliento!-

Sin chistar y como siempre , Cosmo y Wanda levantaron sus varitas para cumplir el deseo de chico de gorra rosada.

Completamente despierto, con ganas de empezar el día, se le hacía más fácil la voluntad y ponerse de pie para ir al baño, asearse, lavarse la cara con agua y lavarse sus característicos dientes de castor.

Al bajar a la cocina se encontró con su mejor amiga y segunda ahijada, cabello rubio, ojos azules, personalidad amigable , sonrisa radiante, una irrevocable actitud de ayudar a los demás sin nada a cambio, esa era Chloe Charmichael.

-Buenos días Timmy!- saludó ella.

-Oh, hola Chloe-

Era increíble como se había dado el giro en su vida, y pensar que todo comenzó cuando su propia inocencia causó que tuviera a la niñera más malvada y cruel de todas, haciendo de su vida una total desdicha, por suerte para él, esa misma desdicha le dio unos padrinos mágicos que siempre cumplirían sus deseos para hacerlo feliz.

Tuvieron grandes aventuras desde entonces, desde estar dentro de un videojuego con sus amigos, navegar literalmente dentro del internet, ser perro por un día, cambiar el mundo variadas veces, salvar el mundo cuatro veces, la primera vez lo salvó de su paranoico maestro de escuela, la segunda vez de su maligna niñera, la tercera fue de los Pixies, entre otras aventuras del castaño de diez años.

Las cosas habían cambiado de forma drástica desde que Cosmo y Wanda habían tenido a su hijo Poof, luego llegó Sparky, el perro hada de la mágica familia, y al último apareció Chloe.

Aunque al principio a Timmy no le agradaba ella, mucho menos la idea de tener que compartir sus padrinos mágicos con ella, con el tiempo descubrió que no era tan mala su compañía y su amistad, luego de saber su triste historia de vida, ella era alguien muy divertida en ocasiones, exageradamente correcta, exageradamente noble, pero una gran amiga al fin y al cabo.

Desgraciadamente las aventuras y asuntos mágicos, se habían hecho ya algo rutinario y aburrido para él, el peligro y los problemas ya no sentían como tales, todo se volvió tan.

-Meh…-

Si, esa palabra, si su vida fuera una serie de Tv, esta sería una serie que perdió la magia de sus primera temporadas, que no muestra nada más que tramas vacías , sin sentido, humor muy tonto y forzado, que parecería que los escritores se quedaran sin ideas, como si el canal quisiera sobreexplotar su vida para tener más ganancias, esa sería la descripción exacta de la vida de Timmy Turner.

-Timmy ¿qué ocurre?-

-Nada, pensaba en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas, no lo sé, antes me sentía tan vivo con las aventuras mágicas, ahora sólo me parecen… algo aburridas, no sé si esto es por que estoy creciendo o ya nada me asombra-

Chloe sonrió y coloco su brazo en el hombro de su amigo.

-Ay, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, para mí nada es aburrido, difícilmente me ocurriría eso, pero yo siempre encuentro algo con qué entretenerme, tal vez eso deberías hacer tú-

-Como qué-

-Puedes leer un libro-

-Paso-

-Plantar árboles-

-Paso-

-Ir en Bicicleta?-

-hmm hmm-

-¿Hacer ejercicios?-

-Nop-

-Tomar aire fresco?-

-No-

-Jugar videojuegos!- Exclamó Cosmo.

-Cosmo, Timmy no ha tocado su consola en años- dijo Wanda sin sorpresa.

-Ouh, entonces nadar en pasteles!-

-Eso lo haces tú-

-Lo sé-

Acto seguido, Cosmo hizo aparecer un pastel de crema de vainilla y saltó sobre él, Wanda rodó los ojos mientras que Timmy notó algo diferente en Chloe.

-Por qué llevas tu uniforme de explorador-

-Oh, esto, hoy es día de ir con las exploradoras, hoy es día de limpiar el parque de Dimmsdale.

-Ya veo, seguro será interesante- dijo Timmy sarcástico.

-Oh lo será , estoy muy ansiosa- dijo Chloe sin notar el sarcasmo del castaño.

-Y Cosmo me acompañará-

-Si, Espera ¿Qué?-

-Lo prometiste, necesitaré de tu magia, en caso que el parque no quede bien descontaminado-

-Suena un poco aburrido y no veo motivos para ir-

-Eres mi padrino mágico, es tu obligación ¿sabes? Ay eso no sonó muy amable.

-Nel.

-por mi? Por favor Cosmo

Chloe cambió su expresión sonriente a una de indiferencia.

-Te hornearé un Pastel-

-Dos pasteles-

-Hecho-

Y así Cosmo y Chloe desaparecieron dejando solos a Wanda y Timmy, quien sí tenía que ir a la escuela, y Wanda tenía que acompañarlo como madrina mágica que era.

Escuela de Dimmsdale.

Timmy, sus amigos, Chester, Aj, sanjaig entre otros compañeros de clase conocidos

-Bien niños, hoy es un día enseñanza especial- decía el maestro Crocker.

-Así que es mucho mejor que presten atención o…F! F para ti, F para ti también, F para todos!- advirtió el paranoico maestro.

Dicho esto trajo un televisor con videocasetera, apagó las luces y colocó el video en el aparato.

"¿Es que en esta escuela no se modernizan?" pensó el castaño de gorra rosa.

"Existen los reproductores Blu ray"

(el video)

"Hola a todos, soy Pepe veráz, reportero reconocido en Dimmsdale y el mundo, bueno, sólo en dimmsdale, como seguramente ya lo mencionó su maestro o maestra, hoy es un día especial, hoy es la exhibición del misterioso fragmento de crystal mágico en Dimmsdale"

Timmy levantó su vista al reconocer dicho crystal.

"Según la vieja historia de la ciudad este misterioso crystal brillante, cayó del cielo hace dos siglos, los antiguos habitantes decían que tenía propiedades mágicas, que concedía el deseo de todo aquel que lo toque, dicho crystal es exhibido en el gran museo de dimmsdale un día al año, si hoy es ese día, mejor aprovechen, los creyentes van para tocar el crystal , los escépticos sólo irán para admirar el brillo de la dicha piedra"

Luego de eso, Crocker cortó el video y encendió las luces.

"Supongo que entenderán que la procedencia de esa estrella provino de algún lado desconocido, de un asteroide, de un planeta, o de un mundo mágico con… PADRINOS MÁGICOS!"

Todos los estudiantes simplemente rodaron los ojos y con caras de "Ahí va de nuevo"

Timmy dirigió su mirada hacia Wanda quien estaba convertida en un lápiz color rosa.

-Wanda ¿es eso lo que creo que es?-

-No te equivocas Timmy, hace mucho tiempo la gran varita, la fuente de toda magia de las hadas, colapsó y estalló en miles de pedazos cuyos fragmentos se esparcieron en todo el universo, Jorgen tardó medio siglo en recuperarlas todas para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas-

-Entonces la única pieza faltante está aquí ¿no?-

-Exactamente-

-Sólo espero que nadie intente pedir un deseo egoísta y perverso que cambie la vida cotidiana de las personas, eso sí sería malo-

En la ventana, en las afueras del aula escolar, se podía apreciar a un ser mágico, pero este tenía aspecto oscuro, malicioso, con alas de murciélago, literalmente cuadrado, se trataba de la contraparte anti hada de Poof, Antipoof mejor conocido como Foop.

-Vaya ¿con que un fragmento poderoso del mundo mágico que puede conceder cualquier deseo? ¡Eso es excelente!¡Sin duda tengo un deseo egoísta y perverso que cambie la vida cotidiana de la personas por cumplir jejeje, tendré que estar atento al menor descuido para robarla yo, por que soy taaan malvado Muahahaha-

El maligno bebé anti hada desapareció, a la espera de cumplir su maliciosa intención.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el parque de Dimmsdale…**_

Cosmo y Chloe vestidos como boy scouts hacían el honesto trabajo de limpiar toda la basura que la gente desconsiderada arroja dañando el hermoso paisaje verdoso del parque.

-Listo Cosmo, si seguimos así, lograré conseguir mi medalla de "Medio ambiente" y celebraremos comiendo tarta.

-Me gusta la tara! –exclamó feliz el hada peli verde.

Su celebración fue interrumpida por los gritos de todas las personas del parque huyendo despavoridos.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se preguntó la pequeña rubia perfeccionista.

-Ven Cosmo, veamos qué ocurre-

Cosmo y Chloe corrieron en dirección hacia donde el griterío tenía lugar , al llegar no daban crédito a lo que veían, un extraño robot mitad esqueleto era el causante de sembrar el terror en el parque.

-Oh cielos Cosmo ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-

-¿Qué haya un solo árbol seco en todo el parque?-

-Si, digo NO! ese extraño robot está aterrorizando a las personas, vamos a darle su merecido-

-Bien, andando-

Mientras tanto la extraña fusión trataba de sacar información que les fuera útil en ese mundo, pero desgraciadamente todos los niños, niñas y adultos que había en el parque huían despavoridos al verlos.

-Compadre ¿Se puede saber qué chingados estás tratando de hacer ?- preguntó el bandido esqueleto en su típico acento latino.

-Tratando de sacar información sobre este mundo-

Dijo tratando de agarrar a un niño, pero este se zafó de su alcance.

-¡Estúpidos humanos! ¡Son tan asustadizos! Sólo queremos que nos respondan unas preguntas!-

-¡Oigan!-

El robot de dos cabezas se volteó hacia una pequeña niña rubia, pecosa y de ojos azules, acompañado de un extraño ser volador de cabello verde, aunque flotaba no parecía un fantasma, eso seguro.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? Si piensan que pueden venir aquí al parque y aterrorizar a las pobres personas, están muy equivocados-

-Siii!- apoyó Cosmo.

El robot analizaba a la niña frente a ella, al terminar, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación programada parecida a la repulsión.

-Que abominable-

-Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó su "segunda cabeza"

-Esta niña humana, sus niveles de bondad y pureza son altos, jamás nada similar, es tan repugnante-

-Ya veo, Oye podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor-

-¿A que te refieres montón de huesos?- preguntó el robot curioso.

-Ella podría ayudarnos a volver de regreso a la dimensión de Oblivion-

-Calculando probabilidades… no es una idea tan obsoleta-

-Bien, hagámoslo-

-¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando ustedes dos?- preguntó Chloe curiosa.

El extraño robot mitad esqueleto se arrodilló para estar cerca de la niña.

-¿tú como te llamas pequeña?-

-Mi nombre es Chloe… Chloe Carmichael-

-Bueno Chloe Carmichael es un gusto conocerte, pronto verás que todo esto sólo un pequeño malentendido-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Verás yo soy una unidad ectorobot, y él es mi colega ehmm ¿como se supone que te llamas?-

-Me dicen "El garras"- aclaró el bandido esqueleto.

-él es el garras, verás, nosotros sólo somos inofensivos, estamos perdidos, no sabemos dónde estamos-

Al escuchar eso, Chloe no pudo evitar mostrar su lado preocupado.

-Oh ¿están perdidos?-

-Bueno, esta es la ciudad de Dimmsdale-

-Lo sabemos- respondieron a los cabezas.

-Pero lo único que deseamos es separarnos y volver a nuestro hogar-

-¿Separarnos y qué les pasó? ¿Dónde está su hogar?-

-Verás niña, nosotros venimos de otra dimensión, un planeta de amistad y alegría- explicaba el bandido esqueleto (mintiendo)

-Un accidente con la máquina inter dimensional nos trajo aquí, el viajo fusionó y alteró nuestras moléculas y terminamos así-

-Tenemos familia, tengo pequeños robots esperandome-

-si, yo también tengo a mi familia ,mis pequeños esqueletitos son muy inocentes ¿Cómo podrían soportar una vida sin su querido padre?-

Ambos fingieron sollozar y largar unas lágrimas falsas, Chloe trató de animarlos.

-Oh no lloren chicos, yo sé como puedo ayudarlos-

-¿Enserio?-

Ella asintió y miró a su padrino mágico.

-Cosmo , deseo que se desfusionen y regresen a su mundo-

Cosmo levantó su varita, pero esta se viene hacia abajo.

-Oh oh, algo anda mal Chloe, ustedes tienen alguna especie de energía que interfiere con mi varita, eso o mi varita finalmente ya está descompuesta-

-¿O sea que no puedes regresarlos a su mundo?-

-Ni siquiera puedo des fusionarlos –

-¡Rayos!- dijeron el robot y el esqueleto fastidiados.

-Esa peli verde volador no es tan poderoso como creí-

"poderoso" esa palabra le dio una idea a la despistada hada de cabello verde.

-¡Eso es! Podemos ir al museo de Dimmsdale donde se exhibirá el crystal mágico, es un fragmento del mundo mágico que concede todo tipo de deseo sin reglas-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto Chloe, Wanda dijo que no lo mencionara, asi que no se lo digas-

-Bien, aquí tienes Cosmo, tu pastel- ofreció la rubia.

-¡Oye! ¿la tenías contigo todo el tiempo?-preguntó Cosmo medio molesto.

-jeje perdón-

Mientras tanto el robot de dos cabezas se quedaron pensativos por lo que aquel extraño ser flotante le había revelado.

-Oye ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-A qué te refieres esquelético?-

-Podríamos usar ese fragmento para traer a nuestros amos aquí a este mundo para que lo conquisten , Sartana y Dark danny nos recompensarán muy buen a nosotros por esto-

-Es una excelente ocurrencia, mi huesudo aliado-

Ambos sonrieron con maldad, y miraron a Chloe y Cosmo quienes inocentemente desconocían sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Dónde queda ese museo?-

-Oh, yo los llevo- ofreció Chloe.

En la residencia Turner…

Timmy llegaba a la casa, cansado del día de escuela , fastidiado y un poco molesto con el señor Crocker.

-No puedo creer que me haya dado otra pila de tarea- dijo Timmy molesto.

-¿Acaso esto no podría empeorar aún más?-

-Ooooh, claro que sí puede empeorar más- dijo una voz femenina.

-Rayos-

Frente al chico de gorra rosa apareció una chica adolescente, pelirroja y malvada, sobre todo malvada, su niñera Vicky, ella tenía una sierra eléctrica en mano.

-Hola de nuevo Gusano, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-¡Vicky!-

-¿Listo para recordar lo miserable que es tu vida enano?- preguntó ella en forma burlona.

-¿Por qué harías eso? pudiendo buscar otras cosas que hacer-

-¿Y ahora de qué hablas tonto?-

-En el museo de Dimmsdale , un crystal será exhibido, un crystal mágico que concede deseos con sólo tocarlos, podrías ser rica y ya no tendrías necesidad de trabajar y ser niñera-

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Bueno, podría ir contigo y así probarte que no es ningún engaño-

Vicky levantó a timmy de la camisa, poniéndolo cara a cara.

-Esto me huele a trampa, la única razón por la que querrías verme millonaria es por que ya no quieres verme y que YO no siga siendo tu niñera ¿verdad rata?-

Timmy tragó saliva, Vicky cambió su semblante amenazador a uno sonriente.

-Sin embargo, por qué desperdiciar una provechosa oportunidad que sólo se presenta una vez-

La joven pelirroja de pesadilla sacó una correa de perro del interior de su bolsillo y se la puso a Timmy.

-Andando enano!- ordenó ella.

Timmy suspiró, Wanda apareció detrás suyo.

-Timmy ¿qué haces? ¿por qué le hablaste del crystal a Vicky?-

-¿tenías un plan mejor? Ella nunca me habría dejado ir allá, tenemos que devolver ese pedazo de la gran varita al mundo mágico-

-Deacuerdo, es mejor así para que evitar que ocurra alguna cosa catastrófica ¿pero que hay de Vicky?-

-Buscaremos un modo de escabullirnos de ella-

En el museo de Dimmsdale…

Cierto anti hada bebé cuadrado aparecido en el armario del conserje, Foop abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-Rayos, tengo que encontrar ese crystal cuanto antes, me pregunto dónde está- se preguntaba Foop.

-Tengo un camuflaje- dicho esto el anti hada cuadrado levantó su biberón (que era su varita) y se materializó un traje de conserje.

-Esto servirá-

Foop salió flotando en busca del crystal, en eso un hombre toca su hombro, se trataba del dueño del lugar.

-Qué haces aquí y sin tu escoba?-

Foop se dio la vuelta confundido.

-Eeeh, se equivoca señor, yo no soy….

No pudo terminar su explicación ya que el dueño del museo le entregó una escoba.

-Ya ponte a barrer, mucha gente vendrá aquí hoy y quiero que todo el piso quede reluciente-

Foop echó un gruñido pero obedeció y comenzó a barrer.

-Debí haber elegido un mejor disfraz-

* * *

En las afueras del Museo había una larga y extensa fila de personas, Para molestia y disgusto de cierta infame niñera entre los niños de Dimmsdale.

-Oh rayos! No pensé que vendría tanta gente, esto es tan fastidioso, Oye gusano vas a tener que…-

Vicky se quedó en shock al notar que la correa estaba vacía, sin ninguna señal de Timmy.

-Grrr ¡Ese gusano va a ardeeeer!-

Timmy con ayuda de Wanda lograron entrar al museo con éxito, sólo tenía que pedir el deseo de pasar por desapercibidos y así dar con el fragmento.

-Wanda, tienes el fragmento falso ¿no?-

La hada de cabello rosa asintió y sonrió.

-Por supuesto Timmy-

Ambos se tele transportaron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el fragmento, no era tan difícil para un ser mágico rastrear una artefacto de semejante poder siempre y cuando estuviera cerca.

Al llegar, vieron que la habitación era oscura, vacía y sin luz, excepto por aquel pedazo de cristal luminoso que era casi tan brillante como las varitas de cualquier padrino mágico.

Vieron que uno de los visitantes, de los muchos que esperaban en la larga fila, en las afueras del museo, era un niño quien tocó y crystal y pidió su deseo.

-Quisiera un delicioso helado con chispas de chocolate-

El cristal brilló haciendo aparecer frente al niño un delicioso helado.

-Que genial! Gracias cristal mágico- dijo el niño contento antes de retirarse, una vez que se fue ,Timmy aprovechó para cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Rápido Wanda, toma ese crystal y larguémonos al mundo mágico-

-¿timmy?- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Chloe?-

El castaño de gorra rosada rápidamente vió a Chloe junto con Cosmo , acompañado de un extraño robot de dos cabezas, parecía una extraña fusión de esqueleto y máquina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿yo? ¿qué haces tú aquí?-

-Oh, estoy aquí para ayudarlo a él- respondió Chloe señalando al robot, estos tenían una mirada y apariencia maligna, razón por la cual el castaño dientón empezó a sospechar, tomó de la mano a su amiga para llevarla el lado alejado de la habitación.

-Chloe ¿podemos hablar en privado?-

-Claro Timmy ,por supuesto- dijo ella confundida y extrañada.

-¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa aquí?-

-Verás, ellos sólo quieren regresar a casa, son de otra dimensión-

-¿Y por qué simplemente no deseaste que regresaran?-

-Por qué la varita de Cosmo es muy débil para cumplir ese deseo, así que pensé que con ese crystal lo regresaría-

-Pues Wanda y yo planeamos regresarlo al mundo mágico, no quisiera que alguien con malas intenciones tome esa roca o si? Ese robot por ejemplo-

-Por favor, Timmy , ellos no son malvados-

-Chloe, tienen escrito la palabra maldad en todas partes y eso se ve a leguas-

-Oh Timmy, sí que me decepcionas, no por que sea un monstruo ya significa que sea directamente malo-

-A veces se dan esos casos créeme-

Mientras tanto Cosmo y Wanda observaban el pequeño debate , ninguna de las dos hadas se percataba que el robot se acercaba al crystal para tomarlo.

-Haha! La tenemos!- exclamo el robot, sorprendiendo a los cuatro.

-Que bien- exclamó Chloe con alegría.

-Ahora podrán volver a casa-

-Hahaha regresar?- dijo la cabeza de esqueleto.

-Traeremos a nuestros malvados amos a esta dimensión para que los esclavicen a todos Ahahahaha!-

Timmy miró molesto a Chloe.

-Te lo dije-

Chloe se puso roja de lo molesta que estaba, incluso expulsó humo por las orejas.

-¿Me engañaron?-

-Te lo dije-

-Hahaha, claro que te engañamos, niña tonta- explicó el robot.

-Nosotros estamos aquí en servicio para "los 4 malintencionados"-

-¿y quienes son ellos?-

-Son una alianza de villanos interdimensionales- respondió el robot.

-Lo peor de lo peor, los más crueles- agregó el bandido esqueleto.

-Una vez que los traigamos aquí, conquistarán esta dimensión con su ejercito, y gracias a tu ingenua amiga tenemos los medios para hacerlo-

Estuvieron a punto de pedir su deseo pero de repente fueron golpeados por un rayo de magia.

Timmy observo a sus padrinos.

-No nos veas así, nosotros no lo hicimos-

-De hecho ese fui yo hehehe- dijo una voz, todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz emerger de las sombras de aquella habitación oscura, Timmy y Chloe se mostraron confundidos.

-¿El conserje?-

-Oh, odio este disfraz!-

Con su varita biberón se deshizo del disfraz revelando su verdadera identidad, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Foop!-

El pequeño y maligno bebé anti hada se rió en respuesta.

-Hahaha, Turner, estuve escuchando todo lo que dijo aquella chatarra esa, la verdad el único villano que va esclavizar este mundo aqui seré yo, El antiPoof hahaha-

-Hazte aun lado, Tonta criatura extraña- dijo cierta niñera maligna quien tenia un hacha en mano , todos se sorprendieron aún más al verla.

-¡Vicky!-

-Nadie me quitará mi oportunidad de ser asquerosamente rica y poderosa-

-Oh enserio?- dijo otra voz llegando a escena, un chico rubio a quien Timmy jamás pensó que volvería a ver.

-¿Remi cajallena?-

-Asi es Turner, ese cristal me servirá para cumplir con mi venganza contra ti de una vez por todas!-

-Hazte un lado , tú tu y tu , de hecho todos, nada impedirá que yo me adueñe de toda la magia de ese cristal, es mía por derecho!- dijo un conocido sujeto escuálido de anteojos con orejas en el cuello.

-¿Crocker?- dijeron todos.

La escena parecía sacada de un loco sueño, estaban el extraño robot mitad esqueleto, Foop, Vicky, Crocker, Remi cajallena, todos tenían un deseo de intenciones maliciosas que pedir.

-Perfecto ¿acaso falta alguien más? ¿Anticosmo? ¿Dark laser? ¿o los Pixies?- preguntó Timmy con fastidio.

-de hecho, yo también pensaba usar el cristal para que enamores perdidamente de mi , Timmy- dijo Tootie quien también se apareció al lado el castaño asustándolo.

-AAAAAAHHHH! Definitivamente jamás te permitiré que te acerques al crystal , por cierto ¿Dónde esta?-

Todos observaron al robot tratando de escabullirse con el fragmento mágico, todos se abalanzaron sobre él, el cristal terminó en el suelo, ahora todo se había transformado en una batalla campal.

Foop disparaba su magia a todas partes, con intención de herir a cualquiera que lo alejara del cristal, Crocker y remi intentaban acercarse a él, pero eran repelidos por el hachazo de Vicky, que con suerte lograron esquivar, Timmy logró tomar el crystal pero fue atrapado por Tootie, él se la lanzó a Chloe

-¡Chloe , tómala!-

-No me robarás a mi timmy!- exclamó Tootie quien se abalanzó sobre la rubia.

-Wanda atrápala!-

La peli rosada la atrapó pero ella fue capturada por la red de mariposas de Crocker.

-Jaja te tengo!-

-¡Cosmo!- *Se la lanza*

-La tengo!-

El peli verde intentó atraparlo pero una mano robótica lo hizo aún lado.

-Hahaha qué padre, ahora nuestra plan maligno se cumplirá- dijo el bandido esqueleto.

-rápido robot, dí el deseo!-

-Oh no, no lo harás!- gritó Foop quien disparó todo su poder fulminante hacia el robot, este intentó cubrirse con el crystal, recibiendo el rayo de magia del anti hada.

Grave error, ya que por el golpe de la magia de Foop, el crystal comenzó a brillar y todo el lugar empezó a temblar, todos se quedaron en shock ante lo que ocurría.

-¿¡que fue lo que hiciste tonto!?- le gritó Vicky.

-No lo sé- respondió Foop con miedo ante lo que pudiera pasar.

Se escucharon unos golpeteos del otro lado de la puerta, resultaban ser los guardias junto con el dueño del museo.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí?-

En la habitación todo se iluminó y se fue cubierto por la luz mágica, Crocker, Timmy, Chloe, Vicky, Foop, remi, cosmo, Wanda, tootie, todos desaparecieron de ahí y fueron tele transportados a otros lugares.

Crocker terminó en el baño de su casa, justo en el momento en que su madre estaba en la ducha.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Vicky terminó en el polo norte, un oso polar la persiguió, Remi caja llena terminó en la misma isla donde había estado con sus padres.

-¡No de nuevo!-

Tootie apareció en su habitación, quedando confundida, Foop apareció en su celda de anti padrinos custodiada por Jorgen.

-Hmm Típico…-

En cuanto a Timmy , Cosmo ,Wanda y Chloe aparecieron sentados en un asiento en el parque de Dimmsdale, por suerte a ellos no los mandaron a un lugar incómodo.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Timmy confundido.

-Verás timmy- explicó Wanda.

-Cuando la anti magia oscura de Foop impactó contra el fragmento de la gran varita, esta tuvo una reacción mágica que por suerte no pasó a mayores, sólo nos tele transportó a diferentes lugares.

-¿Creen que con eso se haya solucionado el problema del robot esqueleto malvado?- preguntó Chloé.

-Es probable, la magia a veces es consciente, si el robot tenía malas intenciones al igual que Vicky, Remi o Foop, lo más seguro es que lo haya tele transportado a un lugar que le desagrade mucho-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar...**_

-¿Y ahora donde rayos estamos?- preguntaba el bandido esqueleto quien observaba los alrededores de lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

-No lo sé, pero este mundo se ve mucho más irreal y mágico que el anterior-

-Oigan ustedes, seres horripilantes!-

El robot esqueleto observaron a un curioso hombre alto musculoso de traje rojo.

-¿y tu quien eres?-

-Soy el héroe más aclamado de esta ciudad, Barbilla roja, y este es mi puño de la justicia!-

Respondió aquel sujeto rojo quien voló hacia el robot y lo mandó a volar de un golpe.

FIN.

* * *

 **Jaja, este ha sido el tercer One-shot de Super secret crisis war versión nickelodeon, señores.**

 **El primero fue bob esponja, el segundo fue de Hey arnold.**

 **también es mi homenaje a la serie de los padrinos mágicos, quien tristemente al igual que Bob esponja fue explotado, lo bueno es que fue cancelada y al fin esta gran serie tendrá su descanso definitivo.**

 **Para los que han leído esta historia por primera vez, y no entienden que se trata, lean "The loud house super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" en ese fic comienza todo esto.**

 **El robot aqui es una fusión incidental del ectorobot y un bandido esqueleto de Sartana, como producto del accidente con el teletransportador dimensional que causó la captura no planeada de los Loud.**

 **Dato interesante: 1. El motivo de su transmision en Jetix, fue a causa de su distribucion fuera de E.E. U.U. por la empresa Nelvana ( dobladora de animes como Beyblade y Bakugan). Ademas series como Pelswick y Backyardigans jamas las adquir el canal a pesar de ser de Nickelodeon y distribuida por esa empresa. (Si descontamos a Mi vida de robot adolescente, Danny Phantom y Zona Tiza que llegaron a Latinoamerica bajo la distribucion de Frederator y Billionfold)**

 **y 2. El capitulo llamado "Crash Nebula" sirvo de un intento fallido de Spin off de Butch Hartman (Hubiese sido genial ver homenajes a Battlestar Galactica).**

 **Disfruten del bonus chapter que esta al lado.**


	2. Bonus chapter

_**Bonus chapter**_

 _ **Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon, Preludio parte 3**_

 **Reclutando a Vexus.**

En un gran asteroide, en la inmensidad del espacio, que en realidad era el fragmento de un Planeta destruido, en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una antigua civilización, se encontraban visitantes inesperados.

Un trío de Robots interplanetarios, desertores del Cluster prime, aquellos que aún eran leales a su reina, y hablando de la reina, ahora exreina.

Vexus , la reina desterrada, se encontraba pensativa con todo lo que acababa de pasar, procesando su situación.

-No puedo creer que yo esté en un lugar tan deprimente como este cuando debería estar en mis aposentos, no puedo que creer que mi propia hija me traicionara y no puedo creer que la maldita Xj9 haya puesto a todos los Clusters, a mi propia gente en mi contra-

Una mano tocó su hombro, se trataba de uno de sus mejores generales de su ejército, Smytus.

-No te preocupes Vexus, esta terrible situación no durará mucho, una vez que recojamos el arma antigua oculto en este antiguo templo-

-Oh vamos, no creen que si hubiera un arma antigua realmente poderosa aquí, alguien ya se la hubiera llevado- dijo robot Cluster científico Krakus.

-Cierra la boca Krakus, no estoy de humor para tus opiniones, no has creado nada útil que pueda ayudarme a vengarme de la maldita robot adolescente que arruinó mi vidas-

Krakus y Smytus levantaron una ceja.

-Ehmm quiero decir…. Nuestras vidas, ahora abran esta compuerta de una vez- ordenó la ex reina Cluster.

Krakus y Smytus no tuvieron otra opción que obedecer, después de todo ,Vexus era la de los planes, sabían que sin ella no lograrían recuperar el Cluster prime.

Ambos movieron la pesada compuerta de piedra y la arrojaron a un lado, tal como se esperaban, el lugar estaba todo polvoriento, una gran nube de polvo los cubrió, los organismos robóticos tosieron un poco hasta que el polvo se disolvió

Para su suerte el arma antigua se encontraba allí ante sus ojos, Vexus sonrió de forma ambiciosa.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin la tenemos, es nuestra-

-Si es tan poderosa como dicen, podremos destruir a Xj9 de una vez por todas- aseguró Smytus mientras que Krakus se encontraba escéptico.

-Un arma poderosa antigua capaz de reducir a molécula cualquier ser o cosa, estuvo muy bien conservada, pero algo aquí que no me cuadra-

Vexus le dio un zape a su tonto robot científico.

-Déjate de tonterías Krakus, y carguen esa arma-

-Como usted ordene Vexus-

Krakus fue a ayudar a Smytus a intentar cargar el arma.

-Con este poderoso artefacto, recuperaré el Cluster prime y seremos muchos más temidos y poderosos que antes, no sin antes vengarme de la maldita hija robot de Norah wakeman!-Juró Vexus para luego dar una sonora risa malvada.

Para Sorpresa de ella, Krakus y Smytus, el arma de desintegró ante sus ojos, se convirtió en una montaña de polvo, los tres Clusters quedaron en shock, no podían creer lo que había pasado.

-No no Noooooo ¡el arma! Que han hecho idiotas!-

Krakus negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba lo que alguna vez fue un arma.

-Yo sabía que algo así podría pasar, un arma guardada aquí sin usarse durante tantos años, era obvio que se iba a desvanecer con el tiempo-

" _Oh por favor, hay cosas mucho mejores que cualquier simple arma de pacotilla que pueda existir en su universo"_ dijo una voz llamando la atención de los robots interplanetarios.

-¡Quien está ahí! Déjate ver o te destruyo!- exigió Smytus quien se colocó al frente en defensa de la reina Cluster.

Para sorpresa de las tres máquinas, el dueño de aquello voz se presentó ante ellos, rodeado de llamas verde ectoplásmicas, tenía un traje de color blanco y negro, su cabello era literalmente una llama como el fuego, pero blanco como las estrellas, el tenía una sonrisa bastante sádica.

 _"Qué clase de ser es ese?"_ pensó Vexus.

Smytus no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre Dark danny, aunque aún tenía su cuerpo partido a la mitad con apenas unas patas mecánicas como protesis de mala calidad de parte de Krakus. La versión maligna de Danny Phantom negó con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio piensas que puedes enfrentarme en esa forma vulnerable? Bien, pero no te hagas ilusiones-

El fantasma se tornó intangible mientras Smytus inútilmente trataba de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero de esa forma, era como si golpeara al aire.

Dark danny voló por encima de él, lo tomó por los hombros, lo mandó a girar un par de vueltas y lo lanzó contra la pared, luego se acercó a Smytus en forma amenazante.

-Por favor no- suplicó él.

-quédate en el suelo, no me obligues a dañarte más de lo que ya estás chatarra-

-No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Krakus impresionado.

-Ese tipo acabó fácilmente con Smytus-

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¡Defiéndeme Krakus tonto!-

-¿Qué? No! espera Vexus!-

La reina cluster tomó a su secuaz y lo lanzó hacia Dark danny, este noqueó a Krakus de un solo golpe, el Cluster científico terminó en el suelo desorientado con pájaros alrededor de su cabeza, no había servido de nada.

Ella dio un suspiro.

-Estoy rodeada de inútiles-

-No tiene por qué ser así y lo sabes-

La mujer robótica se quedó observando a Dark danny , analizándolo, en sus 2000 años como reina robot y conquistadora de planetas, jamás había visto un ser sin igual en ningún otro lugar.

Mientras Smytus y Krakus se reponían, ella decidió usar su diplomacia con

-Tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?-

-No, para nada-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas?-

-Sólo a ti , Vexus-

-Así que me conoces-

El fantasma asintió.

-Me presento reina, mi nombre es Dark danny, soy el fantasma más poderoso y maléfico del multiverso, estoy en busca de grandes villanos sedientos de poder, y como ya tienes experiencia conquistando planetas, creo que serías una gran adición al equipo que estoy formando-

-con qué propósito-

-¡La conquista! Ser los amos del multiverso, tú me ayudas, y yo te ayudo a recuperar tu planeta natal, no sólo el Cluster prime, TODOS los mundos de todas las dimensiones estarán bajo tu mando, acaso tengo que recordarte a esa tonta chica robot que puso a la gente en tu contra? ¿e hizo que tu propia hija te traicionara y tomara tu trono?

Vexus bajó la mirada con tristeza. Pero más que nada sentía rabia y deseos de Venganza por Xj9, la robot que había arruinado su vida, Dark danny notó eso, sonrió maliciosamente y no desaprovechó el momento para manipularla y convencerla.

-Además…- continuó el mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Una belleza como tú no debería estar exiliada, aquí, en medio del espacio, sola, sin súbditos que le cumplan con sus caprichos, una dama tan bella y hermosa como usted debería estar en su trono aclamada, con todas las comodidades que merece-

Acto seguido Dark danny se inclinó de forma respetuosa, tomó su mano y besó sus dedos.

Vexus no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cubrir su boca para ocultar una risita por la caballerosidad de aquel sujeto, hacía un siglo que nadie coqueteaba así con ella, se sintió alagada con esos cumplidos.

Krakus y Smytus rodaron los ojos.

-que madura-

-Parece colegiala-

-SILENCIO TONTOS! ….hahaha… vaya, eres todo un buen mozo cariño-

 _"es una tonta, ya mordió el cebo_ " pensó él.

Vexus cambió su sonrisa tímida a una llena de maldad.

-¿Cuando empezamos?-

-¿Entonces te unirás?-

-Ya que la búsqueda del arma que tanto buscaba resultó ser un fracaso, esta es una oportunidad que no se aparece todos los días, claro que me uniré a ti, lo que sea para vengarme de Xj-9 y hacerle entender que nadie se mete con la reina Cluster-

El fantasma sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Perfecto, no te muevas de aquí, vendré por ti en un momento-

Dark danny abrió un portal interdimensional y desapareció, dejando a la ex reina pensativa.

-Asi que una alianza de villanos ¿eh? Esto será interesante, no sabía que había otras dimensiones, será mucho más interesante aún-

Smytus y Krakus tenían sus dudas.

-¿Piensas que el vaya a ayudarnos en verdad? Ese tal Dark danny no me parece de ninguna confianza-

-Tonterías Smytus, el es la única esperanza de que podamos recuperar nuestros cargos que nos arrebataron, no tenemos otra opción, Xj9 nunca lo verá venir Hahahahahaha!-

Mientras tanto Dark danny se dirigía a la dimensión donde vivía Sartana de los Muertos, la supervillana más malvada, cruel, destructiva y temida en toda la ciudad Milagro.

 _"Me pregunto si Sartana será tan fácil de convencer como lo fue Vexus, Tal vez debería tomar precauciones con esta"_

* * *

 **Este Oneshot fue creado como promoción para mi fanfic crossover en homenaje a Nickelodeon llamado "The loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon"**

 **Lean el fic si gustan y entenderán todo.**

 **Ya existe una versión en ingles (3 chapters for now)**

 **El cuarto y último One-shot, la versión Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon de Ren y Stimpy. : )**


End file.
